Tomato Theory
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Drabble* In which Sasuke can't decide which type of tomato is best, and Sakura gives him options. *SasuSaku*


Authoress' Note:

Random. Spur-of-the-moment…

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

****

Tomato Theory

Sasuke isn't one to hesitate.

So she is confused when he does.

"Sasu-chan?" She calls, wondering what on _earth_ was holding him. A swarm of fan girls, perhaps? Or perhaps he had spotted Itachi's ghost…? She is left to ponder this as she enters the produce isle. "Sweetie," she calls once more, and this time, he hears her,for he spares her a side glance.

"Honeycakes, what's taking you so long?" She asks, whining and pouting.

Sasuke decides not to acknowledge her any further, because of the fact that his girlfriend continues calling him those hideous nicknames (sweetheart, sugarplum, pet, sweet cheeks, _Sasu-chan_) even after he has protested on multiple occasions pisses him off, and also because she believes those ridiculous faces she makes work on him. (They don't. Really.)

He is leaning over a small, square slope of arranged red fruit, eyeing them rigorously. Beside them are red fruit also, though they are significantly smaller than the ones he are eyeing.

What he says next surprises her, "I can't make a decision."

She goes from smiling to frowning. _How can he not be embarrassed for himself?_ she thinks, shaking her head in disappointment. He really is _stupid_, moreso than Naruto, even if her refuses to admit it. Who can't make a decision between the plump, ripe ever fulfilling tomato, opposed to the small, and sweet cherry tomato?

Sasuke, obviously.

"Well, Sasu-chan, that's hardly a matter to ponder over," she informs, and he doesn't acknowledge her. Outwardly, anyways. She decides to compromise. "Um, sweetie, we have the money. Just grab a couple of both and we can go."

Everyone wins, right? She can go home and be with him, in an even though eerie, air-conditioned estate. (Because it's a mystery as to why the supermarket has no air-conditioning.) And he can go home and eat both tomatoes in peace.

Sasuke snorts at her suggestion, and whips his head toward her direction suddenly. The look on his face is akin to '_wtf is wrong with you? Are you flipping crazy?_', and she is left to wonder why he has taken a sudden change in demeanor.

"I can't do that."

"And _why_ not, Sasuke-kun?" Her patience is growing thin, as the 'Sasu-chan' is now gone. She shifts her weight to the other foot, and places a hands on her hip. "Why can't you do that Sasuke-kun, _why_?" She adjusts the small, plastic blue basket on her arm, which is filled with (in Sasuke's words) girly nonsense.

"Because, a man is supposed to be able make _decisions_. He can't just chose 'both' of anything in any situation," he scoffs, turning back to the plethora of tomatoes.

She isn't surprised. It's just like Sasuke to look at tomatoes as something a _man_ ought to be able to do.

"Oh, _Sasuke-kun_!" she whines loudly, stomping her foot on the tiled floor. "If that's how you want it, then _just_ chose one! Stop being difficult and just take one of them! Stop turning a little thing like choosing tomatoes into some epic battle within thy self! They're the same thing! Hey, how about when we— "

"What?" he asks suddenly, and his attention is on hers once more. "What did you just say?"

She is frightened a bit by his sudden grimness, but continues nonetheless. "I said that you should just make a decision, and that they were all the same."

"No, they're not," he corrects.

"Alright, fine." Fed up, (because she doesn't have any strength in the heat to argue with him) she walks beside him, and takes both types of tomato in her hands. "As you can clearly see Sasuke-kun, I am holding both the average tomato, and the cherry tomato."

"As if I don't already know," he snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, anyways. The cherry tomato is more of a snack. Something to nibble on once in a while. It's uses are limited. It's nice, _onceinawhile_," she repeats, emphasizing it, "But after a while the strong sweet flavor it has becomes quite intolerable.

"And now we have the larger and more popular tomato," she says, holding it forward. "It's a rather versatile fruit. It can be eaten with almost any dish. The thing is: it can be prepared it different ways, so you never get tired of it. So, do you prefer the 'once-in-a-while' _snack_, or the any dish _meal_?"

She takes a moment to shrug. "It's your decision, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, you are pretty _damn_ annoying. Or, intolerable, whatever," he informs, and Sakura scowls at him. He reaches forward, and removes the larger tomato from her hand, before taking a bite. "I choose Karin, then."

He thinks that she's referring to… women?! And he chooses _Karin_?! So, that meant that he thinks she is good every once in a while?

Well, screw _him_.

For the next few nights, Sasuke had slept on the couch.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

__

Turns out that in the end, Sasuke was left hungry.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note:

Don't scold me for the suckyness, it was a random thin I had to write. And YES, this is the end. It's the end. Yeah.

Review.


End file.
